


[嘎龙]白裙子

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	[嘎龙]白裙子

2.

最后一期录制结束，一堆人哭红了眼去吃宵夜。阿云嘎推说自己不喝酒吃到一半提前走了，郑云龙留到最后，哄完几个边喝边哭的孩子们，又一个个送回房间，才迈腿往阿云嘎房间走。

屋子里是黑的在他意料之内，打开灯后的场面着实让他吓了一跳。

男人背对着他坐在床上，造型有些奇特，看起来是穿了件露背装——他站起来了，他穿了件白色短裙，深V那种。

郑云龙对这突如其来的惊喜有些哭笑不得，他知道阿云嘎憋了很久想和他玩个大的，但他没想到会来的这么快。

他们这段时间都很忙，就算做爱也只是为了疏解欲望，已经很久没有认真地为了快感来一次性爱了。

阿云嘎跳着舞朝他接近，两个人在狭小的空间跳了支悱恻缠绵的舞。双人舞结束郑云龙的衣服就只剩一件贴身毛衣和下身的裤子，阿云嘎把他推到床上，他立刻就懂了是什么意思。

这些年来他俩在上的次数是差不多的，前期郑云龙多一些，后来就成了阿云嘎主动。有的人越来越懒，而且躺着做零挺舒服的，怪不得总有人说无一无靠。

郑云龙想到这笑出声，把心里想法和阿云嘎说了，阿云嘎正在扒他衣服舔他胸口，听了抬起头给他一个白眼:“说白了你就是想我伺候你呗。”

郑云龙咧着嘴笑，伸手去捏阿云嘎的乳头。深V的好处就在这，他能很轻易的就摸到男朋友健身效果明显的胸肌，让那两粒褐色的小东西在指腹间颤抖。

阿云嘎跪在地上解他裤子，抬头朝他笑出两颗兔牙，眼圈还有点红。他们今晚都被节目组的煽情弄得很悲伤，虽然知道接下来的工作安排，在那种情况下还是会忍不住泪目。

郑云龙有些心疼地摸了摸他的脸。阿云嘎很适合白色，这身白裙穿在他身上并不违和，相反还显得有几分娇俏。他有些恍惚，甚至觉得回到了大学时光。

他怀念过去这会阿云嘎已经把他裤子扒光了，被一个穿着裙子的男人压在身下的感受还是挺奇妙的。郑云龙躺在床上，看阿云嘎把他双腿分开，一边撸动他的性器一边俯下身来和他接吻。

他俩一接吻必咬人的习惯又出来了，在郑云龙下巴咬了好几口后阿云嘎开始往下，舔他的锁骨和胸膛，趴在他明显凸出的小肚子上闷闷地笑。

郑云龙被他笑得有些恼，挺了挺腰催他:“你快点。”

阿云嘎直起身，转个身换了个方向，把自己的东西直挺挺戳到他脸上。

这个角度看还是挺刺激的，白色裙摆下性器顶端冒了头，有种诡异的美感。郑云龙撩开裙子，第一眼就是挺翘白嫩的大屁股，他伸手抓了两把，张嘴含住了对方性器。

阿云嘎也在给他舔，他俩有时候不想做就会这么互相舔一舔撸一发，因此技术都很熟练。他给阿云嘎深喉的时候阿云嘎在用食指戳他穴口，这男人嘴里还含着一个，手上就要不知足地开疆扩土。

润滑剂用得挺多，前戏还算顺畅。他们又换了姿势，阿云嘎把他一条腿架在自己肩上，搅着润滑剂用三根手指给他扩张，时不时侧过头咬他大腿内侧和小腿肌肉。

郑云龙慢慢进入状态了，身体里的东西过了不应期，渐渐有了快感。冰冷的润滑剂被他用体温感化成液体，随着手指的出入往下滴。

他抓着阿云嘎手臂，和对方对视。阿云嘎做这种事的时候总是认真谨慎的，生怕伤了他，生怕他不舒服，其实他们对彼此身体已经很熟悉，不需要再这么小心翼翼。

体内渐渐变得空虚，三根手指满足不了他越发沉浸于情事的身体，他用脚踝轻轻蹭阿云嘎脸颊，让他进来。

阿云嘎放下他，在他面前跪好，这时候的视觉冲击到达巅峰。一个穿着白色裙子的男人，掀起裙子掏出来的东西和他不相上下，掰开他的腿，抵着早已扩张好的穴口，然后整根没入。

郑云龙抽了口气，是爽的。阿云嘎太熟悉他了，几乎是本能的往他敏感点顶，炙热的性器摩擦着他的内壁，每次进出都碾过那一点，爽得他说不出话来。

这男人还使坏，把沾了水的手指放进他嘴里搅，郑云龙张口含着，呻吟支离破碎，只能勉强发出呜咽。

阿云嘎一边干一边俯下身来亲他乳头，像小羊喝奶那样用牙去嘬，郑云龙被他弄得又痒又疼，忍不住拽他头发。

他上下两个洞都让阿云嘎占着，胸口的敏感点也被照顾到，实在是舒服过了头，不小心张嘴咬着阿云嘎手指，把他疼得够呛。

内蒙人抬头看他，眉宇间闪过一丝戾气，抽出手指扑上来恶狠狠吻他。郑云龙腰快被他掰折了，又被狂轰滥炸的吻搅得眼前发黑，他下意识抬手要推，被阿云嘎抓着手腕压在头顶。

这时候草原狼王的本性就暴露出来，他停了抽插的动作，抵着郑云龙的敏感点慢慢磨，龟头碾过那一点又蹭回来，不急不慢地绕圈圈。郑云龙立刻就红了眼，开始疯狂扭腰。

从天堂掉到地狱的感觉太难熬，他痒得要死，恨不得让阿云嘎立刻就举着枪撞上来，给他一个痛快。

这当然是不可能的，阿云嘎舔去他眼角的泪，直起身看着他笑。内蒙人面容俊秀，是介于魅和美之间的英俊，他穿着短裙，裙边就搭在郑云龙性器上，被那里吐出来的水弄湿，这样的场面郑云龙觉得自己被个女人上了。

这个想法更刺激了他，阿云嘎呼吸明显加重了，显然狼王对此并不抗拒，还很乐意火上浇油。

阿云嘎伸出舌头舔他的鼻梁，嘴唇蹭过侧脸，在耳畔留下一个吻。他重重地顶了他一下，在他最失控的时候用带着笑意，柔软又缠绵的声音叫他:“老公……”

以往阿云嘎在床上话并不多，一直都是埋头能干的类型，今天的白裙子不知是什么开关，阿云嘎像疯了一样叫他“老公”——这个平时他无论怎么逗对方都不肯说出口的称呼。

他掐他的乳头，揉他的胸，一边干他内壁一边握着他的性器慢慢撸动，同时还用无辜的语气对他说:“老公你好大哦。”

郑云龙快疯了，他从不知道阿云嘎还能说这么多骚话。这男的让自己裹紧了他，还要恶劣地问“老公我的在你身体里呢，你比比我们谁的比较大？”

比你妈！郑云龙想骂，可他已经骂不出来了。阿云嘎的性器顶得太深，深到他觉得自己肚子都要被顶出个对方龟头的形状，偏偏干他的人最会装可怜，用那双可怜巴巴的眼睛看他，好像胯下那杆长枪不是他的。

干到兴起阿云嘎抓着他的手放到自己胸前，郑云龙毫不客气地撕了薄薄一层的裙子，抓住充满肉感的胸脯蹂躏起来。

他连拉带拽，活生生把乳头玩肿了，褐色的乳头挺立着，随着阿云嘎不断飙高的喘息。

他们这会谁的声音也不比对方小，实在是太爽了，阿云嘎又凑上来吻他，故意叫得很腻歪，用一种小女生似的叫床方式。

“老公你水怎么比我的还多？”他抓着郑云龙的性器，调皮地用女声叫了几句，“啊啊……老公你里面好紧……”

他叫了没一会就被郑云龙抓着吻住，阿云嘎太媚了，如果不是身体里的肉刃还在横冲直撞，他甚至以为是自己在干阿云嘎。

阿云嘎被他咬住舌头的时候眼里带了笑意，他们在一起这么多年，他知道怎么才能挑起对方最大的性趣。

阿云嘎在很多时候都说过郑云龙很美，那并不是爱情滤镜，他见过郑云龙更多美的样子，那时的场景他不想和任何人分享。

他把子弹射进郑云龙肚子里的时候咬着嘴角笑了，是个少见的带了邪气的表情。他们有太多只有对方能见到的样子，不管是不是专属，郑云龙在他眼里永远都是最美的。

-END-


End file.
